


Words that needed to be said

by Pawnshop57



Category: RWBY
Genre: Faunes rights, Gen, Revolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pawnshop57/pseuds/Pawnshop57
Summary: Inspired by Martin Luther King Jr.





	Words that needed to be said

Some time, many years ago. A great man whose symbolic shadow we stand today, singed the The Faunes War peace treaty. This momentous decree came, as a great becon light of hope to millions of Faunes. Who've been seared in the flames of withering injustice. It came as a joyous daybreak, to end the long night, of bad discrimination. But one hundred years later, the Faunes still is not free. One hundred years later, the life of a Faunes is still sadly crippled by the manacles of segregation and the chains of discrimination. One hundred years later, the Faunes lives on a lonely island of poverty, in the midst of a vast ocean of material prosperity.

One hundred years later, the Faunas is still languished in the corners of Remnants society, and finds himself in exile in his own lands. So we’ve come here today, to dramatize a shameful condition. In a sense we’ve come to Remnants capital to cash a check, and the architects of our republic wrote the magnificent words of the The Faunas War peace treaty, they were singing a promissory note. This note was a promise to ALL men. Yes, Faunas men as well as Human men, would be granted the unalienable rights of civil equality. It is obvious today, that Remnant has defaulted on this promissory note as far as her citizen of race are concerned. Instead of honoring this sacred obligation, Remnant has given the Faunas people a bad check, a check which has come back marked “Insufficient funds.”

Now is the time, to make real the promises of democracy. Now is the time, to rise from the dark and desolate valley of segregation and into the sunlit path of racial justice. Now is the time…...to lift our world from the quicksands of racial injustice, to the solid rock of brotherhood, NOW IS THE TIME! To make justice a reality for all of god’s children. This sweltering summit of the Faunas legitimate discontent, will not pass, nor will there be rest or tranquility in Remnant until the Faunas is given his citizen shipwrights. In the process of gaining our place, we must not be guilty of wrongful deeds. Let us not seek to satisfy our thirst for freedom by drinking from the cup of bitterness and hatred, and let us not allow our peaceful protests to turn into acts of physical violence.

When will you be satisfied? We can never be satisfied as the Faunes is the victim of the unspeakable horrors of police brutality. We can never be satisfied as long as our bodies is heavy with the fatigue of travel, cannot gain larging in the motels of the highways and the hotels of the city's. We cannot be satisfied as long as the Faunes basic mobility is from a smaller ghetto to a larger one. We can never be satisfied as long as our children are striped of their self hood and robbed of their dignity by sings saying “Humans only”. We cannot be satisfied as long as the Faunes in Vail cannot vote, and a Faunes in Vacuo believes he has nothing for which to vote. No!..... No we are not satisfied and we will not be satisfied until justice rolls down like water and righteousness like a mighty stream!

I say to you, today my friend, even though we face the difficulties of today and tomorrow, I still have a dream. I have a dream that one day, this world will rise up and live out the true meaning of it’s creed, that all men are created equal. I have a dream that on the red hills of Mistral, that the sons of Humans and the sons of Faunes will be able to sit down together at the table of brotherhood. I have a dream, that my children will one day live in a world were they will not be judged by the features they are or are not born with but by the content of their character. I have a dream today. I have a dream that one day…….down in Atlas, with its vicious racists, with it’s Schnee Dust Company with their lips dripping with the words of interposition and nullification, one day right now in Atlas a little Faunes boy and little Faunes girl will join hands with little human boys and human girls as sisters and brothers, I HAVE A DREAM TODAY!

This is our hope, this is a faith that I go back home with. With this faith we will be able to hue out of the mountain of despair, with a stone of hope. With this faith, we will be able to transform the jangling discords of our world into a beautiful symphony of brotherhood. With this faith, we will be able to work together, to pray together, to struggle together, to go to jail together, TO STAND UP FOR FREEDOM TOGETHER, knowing that we will, be free one day.

So let freedom ring, from every mountainside and if Remnant is to be a great world, this must become true. So let freedom ring, from the prodigious hilltops of Mistral. Let freedom ring, from the mighty buildings of Atles. Let freedom ring from the murky swamps of Vacuo. Let freedom ring from the city streets and alleyways of Vail, but not only that. Let freedom ring from the bandit tribes of Mistral, from the businesses of Atles, let freedom ring from the villages of Vacuo, from the neighborhoods of Vail and when this happens…...when we let freedom ring from every tribe, from every village, from every city, and from every kingdom…..we’ll be able to speed up that day when ALL of god's children, Faunes men and human men, Faunes women and human women, Faunes children and human children, will be able to join hands and sing in the magic filled words that I sing now to all of you, FREE AT LAST! FREE AT LAST! THANK GOD ALMIGHTY, WE ARE FREE AT LAST!


End file.
